Communication transmitters often use IQ modulation to modulate carrier waves with data to be transmitted. A problem that may occur in a system using IQ modulation is transmit IQ imbalance, which is basically an imbalance between the in-phase and quadrature components of a transmitted signal. Techniques are needed for efficiently and accurately performing transmit IQ imbalance calibration and/or compensation in a receiving device.